Untold Story: The Couple
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Here it is! Axel Yamamoto present to you: A short one shots fic where Naruto will be paired with every beautiful female in the SAO! From Asuna to Suguha! Whether in game or real life, the romance shall blossom!Chapter five is SachiXNaruto! I hope you enjoy it! Fluffyness warning!
1. First date: Asuna

**Axel: Hello ****everyone****! This is a ****group**** of short oneshots created to satisfy your pairing needs! Since ****I**** had lots of requests, I present to you the first chapter, NarutoXAsuna! If you want to request**** a**** pairing just leave it in the review, and no YAOI! **

**And thanks to my beta-reader:**** Final Black Getsuga**

**Let the story begin!**

**Zero: Axel own****s**** nothing.**

**XXX**

"Where is that idiot?" A beautiful female teen asked herself, tapping her foot on the ground. She had orange-brownish hair and hazel eyes, and wore a white sundress with a red flower pattern, brown chestnut medium heel shoes, and a red bag in her hand. "I swear if he-" The girl's mumbling was cut short by the arrival of a panting blond teen.

"I'm here! I'm here... Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the road of life." The blond male said to the girl. The male had spiky, almost golden, blond hair and pure blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, he was wearing a dark orange jacket with black lining covering the arms and a black muscle shirt under it, a pair of dark orange pants and black sneakers. ".. Uh, Hi?

"'Hi'? After making me wait for half an hour that's all you can say?" The girl said giving the blond a death glare.

"Agh!? S-sorry Asuna... I didn't really want to make you wait, but I overslept and the road of life is REALLY hard to remember..." The blond hastily laid out his, in all honesty, rather lame excuse "Please forgive me!"

Asuna sighed "Fine, since this is our 'first' official date, I'll forgive you." Asuna then looked at the blond. "So where are we going, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned "This way, I've got everything planned out." But before he could take another step, he spotted two familiar figures "That's... Kakashi! Guy! What are you two doing here?"

The two men, who were in disguise, Kakashi as a random business man, but his face mask made him stick out like a sore thumb, and Guy as a... Lamp post?

"Ah? So you spotted us huh?" Kakashi said, rubbing his head.

"YOSH! Naruto-kun's flames of youth burn brightly!" Guy said striking a pose, gaining even more attention from the people around them.

"Damn it! Stop spying on us!" Naruto yelled at the two oddly dressed adults.

"But Naruto, Minato-sensei ordered us to, he's worried something bad might happen." Kakashi tried to explain.

"No, it wont! I can protect myself and Asuna!" Naruto said taking Asuna's hand into his. "Let's go!" But once again, before Naruto could walk away, his instinct kicked in, he bent his head to the left a little as a bullet went pass him. "!?"

"I missed..." A blond haired man wearing a white tuxedo said, holding a handgun in his right hand, beside him was another man wearing the same clothing. The two of them came out of a nearby bush.

"Cloud! How many times have I told you not to shoot Naruto!" Asuna said angrily to the man.

"Forgive me Asuna-sama, but Shouzou-sama ordered us to watch you, and that man dared to hold your hand."

"But that does not mean you can shoot my boyfriend!" Asuna said, petting the shocked Naruto to calm him down.

Before Cloud could respond, he was kicked in the head by Guy, who was still wearing a lamp post costume.

"Dynamic Entry!" Guy cried out. "How dare you try to shoot our young master!"

"You Lamp post bastard! Your young master is a perverted brat who tried to touch our young mistress, so... Perverted!" Cloud said standing up and he aimed his gun, with his companion joining in.

"My my... This is getting troublesome..." Kakashi said, putting on his electric gloves.

"Come! I'll show you my flames of youth!" Guy said striking a pose, a sunset and crashing waves appeared behind him.

Both Naruto and Asuna simply left them to their own devices.

**First in plan: Movie.**

_The girl walk__ed__ slowly in the hallway of the old mansion, wooden floor creak__ing__ each time she took a step, the sile__nce__ of the night and the mansion struck fear in her. She look__ed__ around, old furniture and statue__s__ of knights fill__ed__ the hallway, white cloths cover__ed__ the windows__, blocking the view from outside the mansion__._

_The girl stop__ped__ walking, hearing a knock in the window, she walk__ed__ toward__s__ the window, __moving aside__ the white cloth covering it._

_And then..._

_A face of horror appear__ed__ before her._

"_Gyaaa-"_

"Gyaaaaaa!"

"Naruto! Stop screaming!" Asuna chastised her scared companion.

"B-b-but it was scary!" Naruto whimpered in childish fear.

Asuna sighed at her boyfriend's weakness "If you're so scared, why watch a horror movie in the first place?"

"Well... You said you liked horror movies so..."

"Well yeah, but you don't have to force yoursef you know?"

"But-Gyaaaahh!"

Asuna rubbed her head in exasperation, then she took one of her usual courses of action for when her boyfriend was scared. She held his hand. "Now now, you're a man, don't be scared."

"Ugh..." Naruto held his scream in when another jumpsacare scene flashed on the screen.

Asuna sighed again, this time with a smile.

**Second Plan: Romantic Lunch**

When he said romantic lunch, it actually meant 'lunch in the ramen restaurant.

"..." Asuna sighed, knowing this would happen.

Naruto looked at Asuna confusedly. He swallowed his ramen and asked "What's wrong?"

Asuna shook her head. "Nothing, just reminding myself what an idiot you are."

"Hey!"

"But I guess you are my idiot." Asuna said with a red face, looking away from him.

Naruto blushed and then coughed to change the topic "So uh... Anyway, how's your father doing?"

"Oh he's fine, still doesn't trust you though."

Naruto laugh. "Figures, if it wasn't for the fact that our mothers are old friends, your father would have never agreed to this relitionship."

Asuna resumed eating her share of ramen. "Well, you beat Sugou fair and square."

Naruto grin. "Anything for you." Naruto said resuming his ramen devouring.

Asuna choked on her noodles, hearing the romantic words. "Idiot... Say, is this really your favorite food?"

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"So that I can make it for a picnic or something."

"Nope, It's my second favourite"

"Huh?" Asuna inquire confusedly, according to Kazuto/Kirito, ramen is the blond's favorite.

Naruto smiled his passive charming smile "The food you make is the first. Though if you make some ramen I'll be happy!"

Asuna blushed and looked away. Since when did the blond become such a sweet talker? Though she suspected he just did it without thinking about it.

**Third Plan: Sitting in a qu****iet**** and romantic place**

The couple were sitting in a quiet park, mostly unhabited, with the occasional passerby and children playing in the sandbox.

"So uh... Did you enjoy it?" Naruto asked nervously.

"..."

"I-Im sorry if it's bad or anything..." Damn silence!

"..."

"I-" Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips, courtesy of Asuna.

When they broke up their kiss, Asuna looked at Naruto with a smile. "Thank you for the date, to be honest, at the movie it was pretty annoying with your screaming whenever a scarry part came out, and the lunch, you picked a ramen bar instead of a fancy restaurant." Naruto looked down in shame. "But" He looked up "I really enjoyed it, the time we spent together and knowing you planed all of this so that I can enjoy myself."

Naruto and Asuna looked at each other, then they closed their eyes and leaned closer, and closer. ""Asuna/Naruto-sama!"" They both opened their eyes to see their bodyguards running towards them.

Naruto then stood up and took Asuna's hand. "Let's go Asuna." Naruto said grinning.

Asuna nodded with a smile as the two ran away from their bodyguards.

_**The time we spent today...**_

_**I will remember it...**_

_**Forever.**_

**XXX**

**Axel: Yosh! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! If you want more one shots of different couples and/or the same couples, request in review!**


	2. New Year Eve: Suguha

**Axel: Yeah! Another chapter from me to you guys! Its a new year present from me to you all! Now, this chapter is a NarutoXSuguha moment! Expect Kirito siscon persona to come out! I wanted to thanks:**

**Mzr90****, ****mattlevi****, ****Vorch****, ****RasenShuriken92****, ****Sanfu****, ****roughstar333****, ****Leo de Cielo****, ****PowellT07****, ****whitecloud222****, ****Shawn-san****.**

**A few people said that the scene remind them of the manga 'Nisekoi', Which indeed I get the inspiration from the said manga. For those who don't know I suggest reading it since the humor and romance conflict is very good.**

**This chapter is not beta, so please forgive me for every wrong grammar and stuff. And thank you again for reading! This will be my last chapter this year, I'll see you all next year! Happy New Year!  
**

**Anyway, Axel Yamamoto present to you, 'The Couple'!**

**XXX**

December 31, the day where people celebrate new year eve where friends and family gather together.

Near a large two-story beautiful mansion, in the outskirt of the city.

"Kazuto-sama, Suguha-sama, we have arrived." A man in black suit said stopping the car near the gate of the mansion. He open the car window as one of the security walk toward him.

"Wow... That's a large mansion." Suguha said looking at the mansion in awe. "That's Naruto's home?"

Kazuto nod, fixing the tie in his black suit. "Yeah, its his family house apparently." Kirito then look at the driver. "He don't need to send a car to pick us up though."

"Come on brother don't waste a good will like that, I mean, It's very far from our house you know." Suguha then look at the car mirror, fixing her long green dress that hug her figure nicely, her short black hair is decorated with a hair silver hair clip, she then look at Kazuto. "How do I look?"

Kazuto look at his 'sister' then shrug. "You look fine."

"I'm sorry to keep you Kazuto-sama, Suguha-sama." The driver said as the mansion gate open and they enter heading toward the mansion parking lot. "This is our stop, Naruto-sama is waiting, please head to the main hall." The driver said while parking the car.

"Thank you for driving us here." Suguha thank the driver while exiting the car.

"Yes, thank you very much." Kazuto said also exiting the car.

"My pleasure." The driver respond.

"Shall we?" Suguha ask.

Kirito nod. "Sure."

The sibling walk toward the main entrance of the large mansion, passing several patrol guard, when they arrive at the entrance, they are greeted by six guards guarding the door.

"May I know your names?" One of the guard ask.

"Its Kirigaya Kazuto and Kirigaya Suguha." Kazuto answer.

"Oh! Naruto-sama been waiting for you two! Please, come inside." He signal the other guard to open the door. "Please, enjoy the party."

"Thank you, we will." Suguha said as she and Kazuto enter the mansion.

They are greeted by sight of a fancy hall decorated by christmas decoartion and all kind of lights. Food table is filled with snacks and good-looking food, even ramen. There are many people they didn't know inside, by the looks of their fancy clothing they're probably Naruto's parent friends or something.

"Ah! Finally you both arrived." The two of them look toward the voice, and see Naruto in all his glory, wearing an orange suit with black button shirt beneath it and he's not wearing any tie. "Welcome, Kazu, Sugu-chan, welcome to my family mansion, feel free to explore and eat any food in here." Naruto then look at Kazuto then raise his fist.

Kazuto smile. "Bro fist."

"Bro fist."

Suguha shook her head. "Always with that silly 'bro fist'."

"Hey! The fist symbolize me and Kazu friendship!" Naruto then notice Suguha figure, even though she's short but her figure is very... well endowed. "Uhm... Uh.." Naruto look away blushing.

Kazuto's sister sense is tingling, but ignore it.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Suguha ask the blushing blond.

"Oh yeah, the other had already arrived here, come on, let's go." Naruto informed quickly walking toward the place of their friends and trying to forget the image.

After walking for a minute, they arrived at the place where their friends are waiting for them. "Took you long enough." Asuna said, wearing a beautiful white dress.

"Trafic." Kazuto respond.

"Hello, Kazuto-kun." Sachi greeted him, wearing a light blue dress and a white flower clip.

"Kazuto-san! Hello!" Keiko(Silica) also greeted, the short girl wears a red dress and have her hair tied to her usual twin tail.

"Hey Kazuto-san." Miyu(Miku) greeted wearing a teal color dress that match her teal color short hair, her face resemble her sister Miku very much.

"Hello." Kuro, or Kuroi Mato, greeted the siblings, wearing a black dress and her hair tied into short twin tail. "Its been a while."

"Oh yeah, girls, this is Kazu little sister Suguha." Naruto introduce the black hair girl.

"Its nice to meet you all." Suguha said bowing her head.

The girls then start chatting with each other. With Suguha being bombard with question from the other.

"Miyu-san brother and his girlfriend isn't here?" Kazuto ask while the girls are having their own talk.

"They wanted to have a romantic new year eve it seem." Naruto said. "Rika(Lisbeth) also couldn't come because she and her family going on a vacation."

"Ah... I see."

"Wow Suguha-san, You have a very nice body." Kuro said impress looking at her bust.

Both Kazuto and Naruto choke on their Salvia at hearing that.

"S-stop staring!" Suguha said covering her chest with a red face.

"Yeah! Its harassment you know!" Asuna said with a blushing face with Sachi

"Come on, the other guests is over there, there's no one else but us." She then smirk. "And Kazuto and Naruto over there."

Suguha quickly look at both boys, with Kirito looking away coughing, and Naruto looking away with a red face.

"Hentai!" Suguha took off one of her high heels and throw it to Naruto, who couldn't dodge in time.

"Gahk!" Naruto cry out as the shoe hit him.

**XXX**

"Why did she have to throw that shoe at me?" Naruto ask rubbing the place where the shoe hit, which is his cheek.

Kirito shrug. "It become her habit I guess."

"Attacking me whenever she's embarrass doesn't sound appealing." Naruto said with a glare.

"_Ladies and Gentleman!"_

Both boys stop talking as someone go into the stage calling for attention.

"_My name is Ebisu, and I am the host for tonight activity!" _Ebisu stop for a minute. _"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze both give their regard and the wish of enjoyment, apparently there are some complication so the two of them will be coming late. And so, we will begin our tonight activity!"_ The crowd cheer.

"The game huh... Knowing my dad and mom, it'll probably that." Naruto said.

"Game? What game?"

Naruto sigh. "You'll see."

"_And so, we ask for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to get up here on stage!" _

Naruto sigh. "Wish me luck." Then walk toward the stage.

Kazuto still confused.

"_And now, we ask for Sasuke Uciha to get up on the stage!" _The crowd cheer loudly hearing the second person name.

Sasuke Uciha walk toward the stage, wearing a traditional hakama. "Its been a while, dobe."

Naruto glare at him. "Yeah, its been a while bastard."

"Sasuke huh..." Kazuto whisper.

"Borther! What's going on?" Suguha ask Kazuto, as several guards remove the table in the middle and put it on the side.

"I don't know... But I think Naruto once told me about his family odd habit.."

"Odd habit?" Suguha ask, behind her the rest of the girls gather around.

"_And now, we begin out activity, contestant, to the middle!" _Both Naruto and Sasuke walk to the middle of the area, where they already clear the table and people. _"Please remove your clothes."_

"""Clothes?""" Kazuto and the girls said in confusion.

Sasuke start to open his hakama, revealing a toned body to the world. The other girls in the room scream in delight at the sight.

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Marry me!"

"No! Marry me!"

Naruto scratch his cheek. "Its kinda embarrassing..." Naruto whisper to himself, before he sigh and start to remove his clothing. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto body is more toned, and he had scar on his chest and several small scar in his body.

Suguha and the girls blush at the sight of Naruto... 'well developed' body.

"Wow... I had no idea Naruto is such a... hunk." Mato said with a blush.

"Y-yeah..." Keiko said agreeing.

Saschi only stay silent, though she can't take her eyes off Naruto.

"B-but... Why did they open their clothes?" Asuna ask with a blush at Naruto body.

"Ahah! Now I remember! Naruto once told me about this game, his parent create this game to show off their son to other people so that Naruto may attract potential marriage candidate." Kirito said finally remembering. "And Naruto told me that a guy named Sasuke is his old rival or something."

"That's one odd plan alright." Keiko said.

"_His scar..." _Suguha said noticing Naruto scar in the chest.

"_And so, lets begin the rummmbbblleeee!" _Ebisu said signaling the beginning.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly charge at each other, Naruto throwing a punch and Sasuke throwing a kick.

""Hyaaahhhhh!""

**XXX**

**Namikaze Mansion Back Yard.**

Naruto sigh, finally back in his orange suit. He had several bandage in his body after the fight, which he admit was kinda fun. Naruto look at the sky while sitting in chair, the back yard of the Namikaze is like a small park, with plants and flowers here and there.

"Naruto." Naruto look to his left and see Suguha, walking toward him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Naruto answer watching Suguha sit down next to him. "You should worry about Sasuke."

Suguha giggle. "Its not nice fighting each other you know, you get hurt and you gave that Sasuke guy a thrashing."

Naruto sigh. "I know I know, but our parents set up the match and beside." Naruto grin at her. "We've been fighting each other since we're young."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The two then went into silent, enjoying the stars and the peaceful night, and secretly each other company.

**Meanwhile, in a nearby bush.**

In a nearby bush, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Miyu, Sachi, and Mato is spying on Naruto and Suguha, watching the couple.

Kazuto eyes twitch at the two close proximity. "He's too close..." Kazuto whisper.

"Give it a rest already, she's already grown up, she know whats good and bad." Asuna whisper to Kazuto.

"B-but..."

"She's too close..." Sachi said with a glare.

"Oh come on, its fine right? Suguha-chan need more loving." Mato said.

"Shh! I can't hear them!" Keiko shutting them up.

**With the couple.**

"You know... This remind me when us three used to camp in your house back yard." Naruto said with a smile.

Suguha giggle. "Yeah, you were scared when we heard a sound from outside our tent, and it turn out to be just some stray cat."

Naruto blush. "S-shut up! I-I can't help it okay?"

Suguha giggle. "I know, hey Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What did you want to do in the future, you know, after graduating."

Naruto think for a minute, then he scratch his cheek. "Well, truth to be told, I always wanted to open a ramen restaurant."

Suguha raise an eyebrow. "Ramen restaurant?" Leave it to Naruto to add ramen in his goal of life.

Naruto nod with a smile. "Yeah, I also want to have a family you know?"

"Family huh..." Suguha imagine Naruto, sitting in a couch with his mini-me running around, and her sitting beside the blond, smiling with him while holding his hand-Suguha shook her head at the though, her face start to reddened.

"Sugu-chan? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Naruto ask putting his hand on her forehead.

Suguha quickly slap his hand away. "I-I'm fine."

Before Naruto can say anything else, a firework explode in the sky. "A firework? Look's like we miss the count down huh?"

Suguha shrug. "Its fine, the most important thing is the firework." Suguha beaming him a smile then look at the firework in the sky.

Naruto smile seeing her happy face then he join her watching the firework, Suguha sneak a peek at the blond. "Hey, Naruto."

"Yes-" Naruto was cut off as he felt something on his lips, something soft. The fireworks continue to blow one after another, as Suguha kissed Naruto on the lips, after what felt like eternity, Suguha let go.

Naruto couldn't compare hand what's happening, Suguha kissed him, she KISSED him!

"I love you." Suguha said with a blush.

Naruto mouth hang open, did she just confess to him? Oh my goddess, she did! But unfortunately, before Naruto can respond, he felt something odd, he look to his right and see a... mail box? But then a head, arms, and legs came out of the box to show Might Guy, Naruto bodyguard, how the hell did they not noticed it sooner?

"Naruto-sama! Such a youthful moment you are having with such a youthful lady friend!" The Guy start to cry. "Yosh! I shall support your relationship Naruto-sama! If I cannot, I shall run around the city 1000 time! If I cannot do that, I shall-" Before Guy can continue Naruto kick Guy into the sky disappearing in a flash of light like pokemon's team rocket.

Naruto pant, but then he sense something foul, something dangerous and deadly, he slowly look behind him and see Kazuto, shrouded in a deadly dark aura wielding a katana he got from god know where. "K-K-K-Kazu...?"

"Naruto... Any last words?"

"Uhm... Suguha kiss felt really good?"

"DIIIIIEEEEEE!" Then Kazuto start to chase Naruto around with the blond quickly take off with the first sign Kazuto gonna chase him.

Suguha sigh at her brother overprotectivenes.

"So how did it feel?" Suguha look at Mato and the girls walking toward her. "Naruto lips I mean."

"It feels..." Suguha blush. "Nice..."

"That's one hell of a new year present you're giving him." Keiko said. "I'm gonna give him next!" The she start to chase the blond orange lover.

"Ah!... Uhm... I-I also want to give him!" Sachi start to chase the blond also.

The remaining girls look at each other. "Let's join in the chase!" Mato suggest running after Sachi and Keiko while laughing.

Miyu shrug and run after the dark twin tail girl, follow by a smiling Suguha and a panic Asuna of being left alone.

**Even when times are against us.**

**Even when the world try to stop us.**

**We will not stop.**

**As we show the world, our bonds will never break.**

**To be Continue.**

**Axel: Alright ladies and gents, thank you for your time! Anyway, I'm sorry if its suck or anything, I made it in rush since me and my family are gonna go on a vacation and all. Anyway, please vote which girls are next, here are the list:**

**-Silica**

**-Sachi**

**-Miyu/Miku**

**-Kuro/Mato**

**If you guys want more of Asuna or Suguha, I will need at least 5 review asking for it, I hope you enjoy it and Happy new Year! XD**


	3. Song of Confession: Silica

**Axel: Alright, here it is, the next chapter, I thank you everyone that stay with me till this point, those who reviews and read my stories, thank you very much again!**

**Now, this is about Silica, so expect her moe-ness!**

**I want to thank ****Have a Little Feith ****for being the beta of this chapter, thank you!**

**I tried pretty hard on this chapter, but please forgive me if its suck, any question just ask me via PM, or review.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**XXX**

"That's great! Give us more smile! Yes that's it!"

A dozen of cameras flash at the sametime, all aiming at a person in the middle.

A cute brown hair girl pose in the middle with a smile, wearing a gray shirt underneath a yellow jacket that matched with a yellow skirt and a pair of yellow medium heels.

"Okay people! Let's wrap this up! Keiko-chan good job!" A man said giving the girl a thumb up.

"Thank you very much!" Keiko respond with a bow, then walk away to the changing room.

Once arrive, an older women greeted her and started to take her clothes off. "Thank you for today, Keiko-san!"

"Ah, you're welcome." Keiko said with a smile. Now she wore a red sleeveless shirt with a pair of blue shorts and have a jacket wrap around her weist. "I'll see you." Keiko excused herself.

Keiko sighed as she walked to the exit, passing several people who thanked her for her hardwork. Keiko Ayano, that's her name, she also used to be called 'Silica' in the game world. Its been several years since the SAO incident, now all of her friend have something to do, mainly college for most of them, but being one of the youngest, she's still stuck in High-school much to her displeasure. She's working at a fashion idol agency, it seem she's quite popular, remind her of her time in the SAO.

She's cut of her thinking when she bumped into someone. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Keiko apologized.

"Oh, its fine." The person she bumped responded.

Keiko looked at the person she bumped then gasped, its Kirino Kousaka, one of the world famous model, what was she doing here? She's pratically her idol! She had a long blond hair that reach her waist, wearing a white long coat with cream fur in the neck area, underneath is a white turtle neck shirt with a pair of black jeans.

"Ano... Are you okay?" Kirino asked.

"A-ah?! Ah yes! Okay! I'm okay!" Keiko responded. "Ano... Y-you're Kirina Kousaka, right?" Keiko asked fidgeting.

Kirino blinked, then smiled. "That's right."

"T-then can I ask for your autograph?" Keiko asked, producing a pen and a book out of nowhere.

"Well, no harm done, sure." Kirino took the items and signed the book. "Here you go."

"T-thank you!" Keiko said, beaming.

Kirino giggled. "You're welcome."

"Ano... Kirino-san, can I ask what are you doing here?"

"Ah, well believe it or not, this agency is the first agency that hired me." Kirino informed her.

"Really?" Keiko said in surprise, just knowing her idol modelled for her agency in the past.

Kirino nod. "Yes, I was just visiting this place to remember the past."

But before Keiko can ask anymore, a person called out her idol.

"Kirino! Are you done?" A man asked walking inside, wearing a black suite minus a tie. He had black hair, and his face isn't that special, just... ordinary.

"You were thinking my husband is ordinary right?" Kirino ask.

"Wha-! No! I-"

Kirino giggled. "Its okay. Everybody think that first."

"Kirino, stop asking that, it kinda hurts my heart, even though its true." The man said.

Wait.. Husband?

"Yes, husband." Kirino said reading her mind, much to her surprise. "His name is Kyosuke Kosaka, he may look average, but he has a good heart. By the way, what's your name?"

"Keiko, Keiko Ayano." Keiko answer her idol.

"Well Keiko-chan, if you follow your heart, you'll find someone that will love you no matter what, someone to protect you, to comfort you, and to listen to your problem. Just like me, so don't let anything restrict you." With that, Kirino began to walk out of the building followed by her husband.

'_Someone I love huh?' _Keiko thought begin to wander to a certain blond, she shook her head then started to exit the building.

**XXX**

"Work is so tiresome..." Keiko said with a sigh.

"Ahahahaha, come on now, Keiko-chan, out of all of us you're one of the first person to suceed in your job." A dark brown hair girl said, wearing a white green strip button up underneath a pink sweater with a dark brown skirt. "I don't even have a job!"

"But it's still so tiresome, Rika-senpai..." Keiko whined. The two friend and ex-players of SAO are having their usual meeting at Dicey Cafe, talking their problems out to their heart content.

"But you're becoming more popular right? That isn't a bad thing."

"Even though I became more pouplar, I haven't gained his attention yet... I haven't seen him for a while."

Rika giggle. "I hear he's quite busy these days."

"I know... I just wish I can spend time with him..."

Rika then spotted someone entering the cafe. "Well, looks like you'll get what you wanted." Reiko giggled.

"Huh?"

"Naruto-kun! Over here!" Rika called as Keiko quickly turned her head, and sure enough, a handsome blond male walk toward their table with a smile, he wears a black strip orange jacket with black muscle shirt inside and a pair of black orange strip pants. Keiko felt her face heating up and her heart beating faster.

"Rika-chan! Keiko-chan! Its been a while!" Naruto greet the two girls.

"I heard from Kazuto-kun you were busy. Taking a relaxtion time?" Rika ask.

Naruto shrug. "Not really, I finish my assignment faster then expected, so I'm free today. Mind if I sit here?"

"Oh really? That's nice, sure go ahead." Rika answer with the blond sitting down.

"Thanks!" Naruto sit down on the table. "S'cuse me! Can I have some mocca please?"

Keiko can't believe what's happening, here she is sitting down talking with her best friend about her job and love life, and the source of her love life just enters the same cafe, he's even sitting down at her table!

"So, Keiko-chan." Keiko jump at her name being called. "I hear you're getting pretty popular at the idol industry, good job!" Naruto praised with his usual foxy grin, though his praise only made Keiko blush harder.

The arrival of Naruto's drink saved Keiko from further embarassment. "Here you are, sir."

"Ah, thank you." Naruto thank the waiter and proceed to drink his mocca. "Anyway, as a present, how about going to the newly open amusement park tomorrow? I won two tickets to the amusement park in the shopping districk, what about you two girls go-" Before Naruto can finish explaining Rika bang the table.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go, my parents asked me to watch the house tomorrow! So why don't you and Keiko-chan go instead?"

"Eh? Well I'm free tomorrow, but... are you sure? Keiko-chan?" Naruto ask Keiko, who shook her head.

"I don't mind! Not at all!" Keiko answered.

Naruto then smiled. "Yosh, how about we meet up at the park entrance at 9?"

Keiko nodded. "Okay!"

The three of them talked for half an hour, before Naruto excused himself, as he had an errand to do, much to Keiko displeasure. However, the thought of her and Naruto going on a date was very appealing.

"Thanks, senpai." Keiko said to Rika.

Rika just waved her hand. "Its fine! Beside, you need to get closer to him, or else somebody might catch him first."

Keiko nodded with determination, she must make sure her date with Naruto goes well.

**XXX**

Keiko fidgeted nervously. She arrived at the newly open amusement park called 'Kero-Kero land'. People went in and some out of the park, though the crowd isn't that big... yet.

She wore a red short sleeve jacket with with cream tank top underneath and a gray skirt.

It took her 2 hours to decide what to wear, ranging from pajamas to formal uniform, and finally decide to wear this clothes. Right now she's waiting for her date to arrive, though she didn't have to wait long.

"Ooooyyy!" Naruto greet running toward her location, he wear his usual orange jacket, the only difference he's wearing a black tank top instead of a muscle shirt. "Did I make you wait long?"

Keiko shook her head. "No, I just got here*."

Naruto smiled. "Alright then, let's go in!" Naruto said in high spirits.

"Yeah!" Keiko answered, also with high spirits.

After entering the park, they are greeted by the sight of many rides and stands. "Wow..." Keiko said in amazement.

"Amazing, huh?" Naruto asked, with Keiko nodding in confirmation. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Unknown to the couple, three pair of eyes spy on them.

"Why am I here again?" One of the spies said, wearing a black jacket with black t-shirt underneath and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Quite whining, Kazuto-kun! I need someone to accompany me on my spying mission!" Riko said to her friend.

"But I'm surprised that Naruto would go on a date with Keiko." Kazuto said. "Knowing him, he's probably doesn't even realize this is called a date."

"Indeed, the young master probably thought this to be a ordinary outing."

The pair of spies turn to see another spy, complete with tree's costume next to them, though his bowl hair style is kind of a eyesore. How did they missed him? "Guy-san?" Kazuto begins. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's he, Kazuto-kun?" Rika ask.

"He's one of Naruto bodyguard."

"Indeed! I am Might Guy!" Guy said in a loud voice. "Kushina-sama, Naruto-sama's mother, ask me to spy on him when she heard of his plan, and so, with the power of youthfullness I have been given task to record this memorible moment! Flame of youth!"

Both Kazuto and Rika sweatdrop. "But... You're wearing a tree costume, how do you plan to record it?" Kazuto ask.

Gai then realized his hand was inside his costume. "No! Kushina-sama! I have failed you! Then I shall-" Before he can finish Rika cut him off.

"How about we work together, Guy-san?"

**First Place: Star Train Ride**

"Whoa... It's beautiful." Keiko said, admiring the stars enviroment around them, even though it's fake, it is still beautiful. Both she and Naruto are riding a train with a starry enviroment.

"Yeah..." Naruto agreed.

Behind their train are their spies, though Rika was too amazed by the stars to remember her original mission, Kazuto are impress by the real like effect, and Guy... was being Guy, silently screaming 'flame of youth'.

**Second place: Dragon Ride**

"Hyaaaa!" Keiko scream as the dragon like ride keep moving in circle then up and down, quite thriling.

"Woooo! We're flying!" Naruto said in excitement.

"How cute..." Rika said watching the couple behind their dragon ride, though its kinda hard to maintain camera aim with them moving so much.

**Third Place: Thriller Coaster**

"That was fun! Scary, but fun!" Keiko said as both she and Naruto walk away from the coaster place.

"Yeah, but not as fun as flying in Alfheim though." Naruto said.

The couple keep on chattering happily, while their spies kinda suffer.

"Ugh... My stomach..." Rika said puking in a nearby trashcan.

"You okay?" Kazuto ask patting Rika's back.

"Hmm... That ride indeed lives up to the rumor." Guy said wearing a brocoli costume.

"Why are you wearing a brocoli costume?" Kazuto asked, eye twitching.

**Fourth Place: Mirror Labyrinth**

"Hmm... Didn't we already passed this way?" Keiko asked her blond companion.

"Impossible." Naruto answer.

"How do you know?"

"I place bread trail." Naruto said with a thumb up, Keiko look behind them and indeed there's bread trail.

"... Where did you get the bread from?"

Meanwhile Guy was crying. "He used the technique I taught him very youthfully!"

Both of his spying companions ignore him though.

**Fifth Place: Haunted Death House**

"Come on! It'll be fine!" Keiko said dragging an unwilling Naruto.

"But.. Its a haunted house..."

"You're a man! Don't be scared! Beside the ghost are all fake anyway."

Naruto look down. _"She's right... I'm a man! I need to be brave! Yosh!" _"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto then charged into the place, dragging Keiko with him.

"Oh? They went inside." Rika said.

"This is bad... Naruto is very afraid of ghosts." Kazuto said worried about his friend.

"Oh come on, the ghosts are all fake, what could happen?" Rika ask but a shout from the house cut her off.

"We've got a blond man knocked out inside! Someone help!" One of the ghost said.

"That could happened." Kazuto said to a shocked Rika.

"Young master!" Guy quickly tries to head into the place, but since he's wearing a turtle costume he got out of nowhere, he walks very slowly, it seems the costume is very heavy.

**Sixth Place: Sky Wheel**

"Wow... It's so high..." Keiko said, admiring the view.

"You're right." Naruto agreed.

"You know, I've been wondering, this place is called 'Kero-Kero Land', but I havne't seen any Kero in this place."

"You know... I haven't thought about it."

Then the couple stay silent for a few minutes, they watch the sun goes down.

"_Come on Keiko! You can do this... T-this is the perfect place... B-but what of he rejected me? What I would do then? I-I-I can do this! Just like Kirino-san said, follow my heart!" _Keiko gulp. "A-ano... Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?" Naruto look at Keiko. "What is it?"

"Actually.. I... I..." Keiko take a large gulp of air then she...

"I DON'T LIKE CABBAGE!"

Naruto blink. "Really? Me too! Though I have learn to never waste food so.."

Keiko sigh, it seem she really can't say it after all.

In a different cart.

"Gah! That girl... Its the perfect chance too!" Rika said in frustation.

The spy of the couple are using Namikaze spying device called 'Pyon-Pyon: Listen-Desu!' name courtesy by Kushina Namikaze.

"Well, Keiko is a pretty shy girl, so it's understandable... Though I can't believe she doesn't like cabbage, its pretty good vegetable." Kazuto said.

"Ignore the cabbage!" Rika said to the black wearing male, though she too just knew Keiko doesn't like cabbage.

"Cabbage is very good for your growth." Guy comment making Rika scream in frustation.

**XXX**

"Ahahahaha, it was such a nice ride!" Naruto said with a grin, both he and Keiko are walking to the park exit since its going to go dark soon.

Keiko sigh, missing her chance to confess to him.

"What's that?"

Keiko look toward the way Naruto's pointing, it appear theres a stage set up there and people are gathering.

"Let's go check it out." Naruto suggest.

The couple join the crowd to watch what was going on. A person walk to the stage, wearing a black suit and carrying a mic.

"_Hello ladies and gentleman! I represent the people that made Kero-Kero land, thank you all for coming here today!" _The crowd cheer. _"Now, we have a challenge for everybody who is willing, we will give you this limited edition Keroro plushy that only have 100 copies around the world!" _The man show a green kero plushy holding a machine gun... Why would a frog plushy hold a machine gun? _"We challenge anyone who have the guts to get up here and sing! Those who get first place will get the prize! Anyone interested?"_

Theres seem to be peolple interested, but too scared to raise their hands.

"_Oh! We have a contestant!" _Naruto look toward where the MC pointing, he is pointing to... Him? No, next to him? Naruto look to side and see Keiko raise her hand, even though she's kinda short the MC manage to see her hand.

"K-Keiko?"

Keiko didn't answer and walk toward the stage.

"_What's your name Miss?" _The MC ask.

"Keiko." Keiko answer.

"_Give__ a__ big__ round of__ ap__p__lause to Keiko-chan__,__ everyone!" _As the crowd clap their hands, the MC give Keiko his mic.

"_Ano.. Before I start... I want to say something." _She took a deep breath. _"I want to thank Naruto-kun, the person who bring me here... And also..." _Keiko gulp. _"Senpai... Aishiteru."_

The crowd cheer wildly, while a certain blond senpai blush heavily, and a group of spy jaws drop to the ground, with one of them crying tears of joy and screaming 'Youth'.

_.:: Rina Hidaka - __Lovely Super Idol__ ::.___

Lovely datte ii janai kawaikute yoroshiku ne  
nee kimi wa miteru kana?

honto wa sukoshi dake akogareteita no  
tere kakushi demo kao ni dechau Oh My Mind  
onnanoko mina motteru aidoru na kimochi  
hora kusuguccha yorokon jaimasu

chotto sono kini sasenaide tanjunna otoshigoro  
supottoraito on de suteeji ni tattara...  
terashite kirakira

Lovely datte ii janai egao kimatte yoroshiku ne  
kocchi muite mou ikkai shiawase ageru yo  
dokidoki Cutie motto kawaikute tsuyoi ko ni datte naru kara ne  
nee kimi ni misetai na

dare yori soba ni ite daiji na tomodachi  
asahiru yoru mo iyasarechau Oh My Sweet  
hitori ja kokorobosoi sonna toki guuzen  
hora deaeta ne guuzen janai ne

etto umaku tsutawaru kana? saitankyori no kotoba  
arigatou ima wa mou genki wa hyakupaa (100%) de  
hajikeru pikapika

Love You motto furi maite gokai sasetara gomen ne  
kawai sugite tsumi na yatsu? demo seigi dayo ne  
tokidoki Beauty chotto senobi shite otona ni datte naritai na  
nee oniai ni nareru you ni nee kimi wa kizuku kana?

ano hi no dekigoto...  
kimi wa oboete masuka? ima mo oboete masuka?  
atashi wa wasurerare sou ni wa arimasen  
hajimete konna ni mo dareka wo omoi mashita  
sou kore wo unmei to yobu no desuka?  
dakara.. terashite kirakira

Lovely datte ii janai egao kimatte yoroshiku ne  
kocchi muite mou ikkai shiawase ageru yo  
dokidoki Cutie motto kawai kute tsuyoi ko ni datte naru kara ne  
nee mata deaetara ii na nee kimi ni misetai na

The crowd cheer very loudly, and more people come to join the crowd.

While a certain blond scratch his head. "... Does this make me a lolicon or something?"

**To be Cont****i****nue****d**

**Axel: Well, here it is, the vote for the next chapter is still up, though I'm planning to create a Sachi one, but it can be change with enough votes, anyway, hope you like the chapter, thank you for reading!**


	4. The Road to the Future: Sachi

**Axel: Hello everyone! Its nice to update again! I want to thank everyone, and I mean everyone for supporting this story, Once again, thank you! *Bow head***

**This chapter is about Sachi, its short, and the romance are few, but I hope you guys will like it. **

**Also, please vote who should I do next? Vote it!  
**

**XXX**

"No mom, its too soon for me to pick a life partner... But mom... I-I have a dream, a-and I want to try for it! T-there's two more company to try... Okay.. Okay... Bye mom, I love you."

A blue hair girl sigh, closing her sky blue color cell phone. She look outside the window, where the sun is high and the birds are singing. Its been a few years after the SAO incident, she kinda misses her adventure there, but she also grateful that the nightmare has finally ended. Most of her friends are on college now, though Keiko-chan still in high school, she'll graduate soon. As for her... Well, she always interested in games, how people make it to be like that, the animation, the story line... That's why she always wanted to create a game, to become a game script writer.

***Beep* *Beep***

Sachi quickly open her phones, and the word 'You are not accepted' hit her like a tons of bricks. She sigh and look around her apartment, its a small room consist of a main room, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. She doesn't exactly have enough money to rent a bigger room. _"I wonder... How's he doing..."_

***Beep* *Beep***

"Ah!?" Sachi scream in fright, she quickly open her phones.

**XXX**

Sachi look at the door in front of her where 'Studio K2' is writen on it._"This is it... Studio K2, the building look small, but I'm sure its pretty big if they want to accept an ameature like me." _Sachi fix her clothing, consist of white shirt, with black skirt and a pair of black boots. She take a deep breath and knock the door. "E-excuse me!"

After waiting for a minute, no on answer. She knock again, and still no one answer. Sachi turn the door knob, and to her surprise it's not lock. She hesitantly enter the Studio, noticing there's some computers in the room, with un-organize stuff on it. "E-excuse me..." Sachi said entering the building, but then she stop her step as she notice a person, sleeping on the floor. "A-ano..."

"Uh... Ng?" The sleeping person moan, she then notice Sachi, who is looking at her. "Hello there... Who are you?" She ask yawning.

"A-ah! I'm S-Sachi Aosora, I'm the new script writer! I-its nice to meet you!" Sachi bow her head.

"Script writer? Ah! Yes, we're expecting you, my name's Kanata Kurusu, its nice to meet you." The girl on the floor stood up, she's wearing a red top with a white shirt underneath, she aslo wear a pair of shorts, and to make thing more interesting, she's a loli...

Before Sachi can ask anything else, the door of the studio open and a new girl came in.

"Hey hey! Morning~" The girl said, having black hair tied in twin tail and a pair of brown eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black shots. She came in bringing a lunch box. "Kana-Hm? A new girl?" She ask looking at Sachi, who is flinching nervously. "Hey there! My name's Hoshi Kirara, nice to meet you!" She do a weird pose with a wink.

"Uh... Um... I-I'm Sachi Aosora, nice to meet you." Sahi bow her head. "I'm the new script writer."

"Ah! So you're the script writer huh? I see, I see... Wait, we have a new script writer?" Hoshi ask Kanata.

"Didn't the director told us yesterday?"

"She did?"

Sachi sweatdrop as the two continue to talk about what the director talk about yesterday. They keep talking until Kanata noticed Sachi standing uncomfortably.

"Ah! Why don't we sit down? Hoshi'll bring us tea." Kanata said earning a 'hey!' from Hoshi, though a sweet smile from Kanata silent her. "Sachi-chan, we'll wait for the director to arrive, then we'll talk about your work."

"H-hai!"

**XXX**

"I told you, tsundere are better than kudere or yandere! Tsundere people are much more cuter!"

"No way! Kudere are better! When their outer shell are gone, they'll show their dere-dere side! And its much more cuter!"

"Oh nononono, you don't get it, tsundere-"

Sachi smile watching her soon-to-be-co-workers are debating about which are cuter, they're not so bad, they even sometime ask Sachi opinion.

"-Even in adult doujin, tsundere are much better! Resisting at first, and taking pleasure later! Begging for more!"

"But Kudere are also good, they hold up at first even though they felt good, and later they showed pleasure emotion!"

...Maybe she should take it back, now the last thing she need is for them to ask her opinion about this adult turn topic.

""Right Sachi-chan?"" They both ask at the same time.

Sachi sweats nervously. "Um..." She doesn't read adult doujin much, she read SOME, but not much.

Before Sachi have to answer the two, the door of the studio open and another women came in.

"Morning girls." The women said entering the room, she has dark blue that clip back the fringes of hair hanging on her forehead and she had a pair of brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a black biker's jacket and a pair of biker pants. "Hey-Hm? You're the new script writer?"

"H-hai! My name is Sachi Aosora! N-nice to meet you!" Sachi quickly stood up and bow her head.

The women only laugh. "Hahaha, no need to be so formal, my name is Kaori Makishima, the director of this studio, nice to meet you." She offer her hand which Sachi took. "Now then, lets get down to business." Kaori take a seat at an unoccupied chair.

Sachi gulp as she sit back down, the friendly atmosphere change quickly from friendly to serious.

"Sachi-san, truth to be told, we don't normally hired novice script writer, but our company have manage to evade bankrupt, so its a good time to train newbie like you." Sachi nod in understanding. "That's why, if you can create a game script that can impress us all, you will be hired as a full-time worker. Do you understand?"

"H-hai! I will do my best!" Sachi said in determination.

Kaori nod with a smile. "Good then, well alright girls, back to work!" Kaori said earning a groan from the two other females.

**XXX**

"""KANPAII!"""

Sachi fidget in her seat, looking very flustered. "A-ano... You guys don't have to do this..."

"nonsense! We celebrate our friends success remember?" One of the people, a blond spiky hair man said with a grin.

"Naruto's right Sachi, we celebrate, and I like celebrating something." Rika said drinking her beer.

Sachi fidget nervously, although secretly happy. Right now, she and her online friends are celebrating her sucess of finally finding a job, which are paid by Naruto, insist by the blond of course.

"But... At least let me pay..."

"Don't worry about it Sachi, that idiot wont mind paying, beside that guy have a lots money." Kazuto said sipping his beer. He earn a pinch from Asuna for saying that, since the girl know of Sachi slight money crysis.

At the mention of money, Sachi become slightly depressed, since she is indeed on the red side of budget this month.

"Naruto! Come and drink up!" Mato/Kuro said offering the blond a beer.

"No thanks, this soda milk is fine."

"Come on! We're on a celebration! Not drinking beer is a blasphemy!"

"Shuddup! I don't drink beer! My mom said its bad for my health or something, even the author doesn't drink a beer!"

"Boo, you're no fun." Mato pout.

Keiko giggle. "Just give it up Mato-chan, you know how stubborn Naruto is."

"You'll yield a better result asking a rock." Miyu said with a smile.

Sachi smile, she mises her friends, they rarely hangout now because of studies or jobs, she hope time like this will be more often. Minutes went by faster, with her asking how's her friends are doing.

"Mato-chan! Don't force Naruto to drink alcohol! And free him already!" Asuna said knowing exactly why Naruto's mother forbid him from drinking alcohol.

Sachi giggle watching Asuna and Mato squable while Naruto try to free himself from the rope he's in, since when did Mato tie him up anyway? She never noticed.

**XXX**

"So what company are you working for Sachi?" Naruto ask the slightly tipsy girl.

"H-huh? Oh... Its called 'K2'." Schi answer, drinking cold water since she didn't want to be drunk tonight.

"Never heard of them." Naruto said bluntly, if he's other person Sachi will thought of them insulting her or something along those line, but this is Naruto, he's just blunt like that.

"They're pretty small time, so its no wonder you haven't heard of them."

"Ah, okay, I understand." Naruto said nodding to himself. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to call us, okay?"

Sachi nod, watching her friends smiling and laughing, with Kazuto having to deal with drunken Rika with a awkward face asking for help to anyone, which they ignored, though Mato giggle watching them. Sachi eyes turn into a determination eyes, she will succeed in creating a good game, she have the support of her friends, can she ask for more?

**XXX**

"No good, make it again." Kaori said giving the script back to Sachi.

Sachi flinch, its been three months, she had learned the basics and meet other co-workers, but despite that, her script hadn't been accepted yet by Kaori, again and again, she rejected every script she makes, and that tired and drop her confident.

"H-hai..." Sachi said taking the script and leave the studio to her house to make another script. Most of her co-workers feels bad about her.

"Kaori, don't you think you're too strict? She's new after all." Kanata said.

Kaori sigh. "I know, but that's also a reason why I've been strict to her, she's new, she have almost no experience, she is yet to understand the harshness of the world, she must realize everything isn't as easy as she thought, because you need willpower and hard work to achieve your dream. You of all people should know this Kanata."

After her explanation, everyone went silent.

**XXX**

_Enemy used fireball_

_Missed_

_Agro used 'Blaze Sword'_

_Damage: 4600_

Sachi stay silent, concentrating on playing a game in the old console, even though its out of date, people still play it sometime.

Why is it her script always got rejected? She already done everything by the book, re-create it again and again, and yet still rejected, and each time that happened she lose the will to create another one, if it isn't for the fact of her friends and his support, she gave up already.

Tears start to fall from her eyes, she already tired of it, the pressure and lack of sleep did that to you, she can't take it anymore... Maybe she should quit...

Sachi thought was cut off as someone knock on her door. Unwillingly, she wipe her tears away, stood up and head to the door.

To her surprise, when she opened the door Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze stand there in all his glory, looking at her with a worry looks.

"Sachi! Are you okay? We haven't heard about you in like two months, we thought you were bussy or something-" He then notice her slightly red eyes. "... Why are you crying?"

"H-hah?!" Sachi shook her head. "I-its nothing, and I'm fine, thanks for worrying about me."

"... Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh... Uh... O-okay, but its a little messy."

"Its okay, I'm used to messy room since my bedroom are always messy."

Naruto enter Sachi small apartment, and indeed it was messy. "You haven't clean up?"

Sachi shook her head. "No, I'm too bussy." Sachi said, sitting back down on the floor and continue her game.

"So how's your new job?" Naruto make himself comfortable, sitting on the edge of Sachi bed's.

"Not good."

"Huh?"

"I said it's not good!" Sachi yell, much to Naruto surprise. "Everytime I make a game script, its always got rejected, each time I re-make it, it got rejected again and again, I'm sick of it! I'm not like Asuna-san, Kyoko-chan, Rika-chan, Mato-chan, Miyu-chan, Kazuto-kun or you! I'm a failure!"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "... So you decide to engulf yourself in self pity and play games? Giving up your dream?"

Sachi look at Naruto. "What are you-"

Naruto grab both of Sachi shoulder, much to her surprise, her eyes stare directly to Naruto sky blue eyes, an endless blue fill with never-ending determination.

"You gave up because you failed? Dont make me laugh!" Naruto yell. "Do you think we all just waltz in and become good at it? No! We work! We failed and fall, yes, but we never gives up! Asuna always study so that she'll be a good manager to her family company, Keiko always try her best so that her fans loves her, Rika keep studying so that she can make her creation despite lots of failure, Mato keep training so that her dream of reaching the basketball female championship that she failed at High school can be achieve now, Kazu always study about computer and program despite already good at it, he experiment on programs even though he sometime broke his computer down, and you gives up just because your script got rejected several times?!"

Now, Sachi is crying again. "Then what am I suppose to do? Tell me!"

"Make it again."

"Huh?"

Naruto eyes went softer. "If you gives up on your dream now, how can you succeed in life? You're already one step closer, and you're giving up now? Tell me, what was the reason you want to become script writer?"

Sachi remember, it was because she loves to play games, despite being a girl, she always wanted to create on after her first RPG game, she always write she want to become a game script writer, since elementary. And her father always gave her support, he always work late, so that she can achieve her dreams. Then why... Why did she gave up...? When the people around her support her... She...

Sachi can't hold it, as tears pour from her eyes, Naruto hug her in to comfort her, and she hug back, crying at his shoulder.

Minutes had passed, and Sachi finally done crying.

"Do you feel better?" Naruto ask.

Sachi nod. "Yes, thanks to you."

"Now, about that script." Naruto begin. "Let me help you!"

"Eh? N-no! I want to make it myself, thanks for the offer."

Naruto look like slightly dejected, but accept it. "alright then, well I'll be going now, good luck!" Naruto said with a thumb up.

Sachi wave as Naruto leave her apartment, she smile, she now remember why she had fallen to the guy.

"Well, time to work!"

**XXX**

"Here! Its done!" Sachi said presenting her script to Kaori.

"You took your time." Kaori said scanning and reading the script.

The entire studio are silent, waiting for her reaction.

After a long silent, Kaori finally respond. "Its no good." Kaori said giving the script back.

"Then what about this one?" Sachi said presenting anothe one.

"Is this the real one?" Kaori ask taking the script. "The trick of using a trashy script then presenting a newer one is old fashion. It wont work on me." Kaori said, after reading all of it she gives it back. "No good, the system are too complicated."

"Then what about this?" The entire studio, including Kaori are shocked as Sachi present another one.

"H-how many did you make?" Kaori ask.

"About a hundred." Sachi answer.

Everybody jaws drop to the floor. The silent was cut off by Kaori laughing.

"Interesting! Hahahaha, you're an interesting one!" Kaori said wiping a tear from her eye. "Then lend me all of it."

**XXX**

Out of all the hundred and nine script, only one got accepted.

"As I promise, you are now a full-time employee on this studio." Everyone cheer at the news, with Sachi smiling with a tear of joy. Kaori smile. "Let's have a welcoming party! Let's go!" The studio members cheer and go outside to the nearest bar. "By the way Sachi."

"H-hai?"

"Why is all of the main male characters from your scripts have blond hair? Do you fancy blond people?"

"?!" Sachi mumble something that cannot be understood.

And somewhere on Japan, a Naruto Namikaze sneeze.

**To Be Continued.**

**Dont forget to review and tell me who should I do next, okay? **


End file.
